


Hell Hath No Fury (On Hiatus)

by ExoticRice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AI-Centric, Not Beta Read, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, The AIs need love, Why aren't there more stories about the AIs, no beta reader we die like men, seriously it's just Peter and AIs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticRice/pseuds/ExoticRice
Summary: SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!It’s been three days since Peter’s identity was revealed, and he and May were moved to the compound for their safety. Ross and the UN want him handed over, and they won’t take no for an answer, threatening to tear down the Avengers to get him. But Peter’s opponents forgot about one (not so) small thing: there’s an armada of AIs ready to do whatever it takes to protect their late creator’s protégé.During the Infinity War, Shuri managed to save Vision’s memory to her files. Once she returned, she built him a new body and returned him to life. Vision knows that he must take time to readjust, but there’s no time; he has to rally his sisters to protect Peter: and maybe uncover a long-buried secret of Tony’s in the process.Hell hath no fury like protective AIs...





	Hell Hath No Fury (On Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head ever since I saw FFH. It irked me that Tony had 0 safeguards in place whatsoever; it was so easy for Peter to give EDITH to Beck, and even easier to accidentally order a drone strike on Brad Davis. So that got me thinking: What if Tony wanted Peter to finish Edith for him, not keep her for himself? We see that Peter is the only person (besides Tony, of course) to treat the AIs like real humans--certainly that means something?
> 
> Plus I love the idea of AIs acting like real humans--and we do know that it's possible in the MCU, with Vision, but also seeing Karen and Friday.
> 
> Also, Unleashing A Storm is going to take the back-burner right now, since I'm out of motivation for it at the moment, but I'm not abandoning it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Vision talk, and the story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a prologue than a chapter, just an FYI! Starting next chapter I'll get going on the actual storyline :)

It was hard being in the compound.

Peter curled up onto the bed, trying to control his breathing. The moderately sized room looked like the Star Wars franchise had thrown up all over the place, with the comforter, posters, figurines—hell, there was even a life-size Chewbacca plush sitting in the corner.

He thought being in this room, surrounded by his favorite franchise, would help keep him calm, but all it did was remind him that Mr. Stark--that Tony had kept him in mind when designing it.

Beck’s words came back to taunt him, but they sounded underwater as they crawled around his mind like ants on a picnic. Peter’s vision began to swim as  _ it _ reappeared.

The armor crawled out from the grave, one side missing to reveal a skeleton underneath.  _ You could have saved me, Peter. _

Peter let out a whimper. “I know,  _ I know. _ ”

He began to picture the bridge, right when Beck tried to kill him, but now it was the armored corpse holding a gun to his head. And in his mind, Peter didn’t twist the gun away this time, and the armor shot him in the head. He saw himself fall, saw everything darken, as the armor hissed,  _ It’s your turn to die. A life for a life, Pete. _

And he deserved it. He could’ve saved Tony. As the female Avengers helped him get the gauntlet to the van, he’d thought to himself,  _ Why doesn’t someone snap them away?  _ He’d meant to ask Captain Marvel to do it, but everything happened so fast, Tony was already snapping when he opened his mouth.

Tony didn’t have the power to do it; even Bruce was wounded, and he was the Hulk!

Miss Carol could’ve done it. She would’ve survived it.

Peter could’ve said this, saved Tony from doing what he did.

But he didn’t.

He was too stunned from returning from death, too awed in the presence of so many heroes, that he didn’t figure out an alternative until it was too late.

Peter bit his lip, remembering saying goodbye, remembering the funeral, being given condolences like he was family <strike>had he been family?</strike>, meeting Harley, who mentioned five years of listening to Tony call him and gush about…  _ his kid. _

Peter had been a son to Tony. And Peter got him killed.

“Peter, you are muttering to yourself a lot. Are you alright?” came a kind voice from above him. “Your vitals aren’t coming up.”

“I’m fine, Fri,” he muttered. “And I took Karen’s watch off, that’s all.”

The AI seemed to hesitate. “Is there a reason you took her off?”

“No.”

Another pause. “Very well, then. On another note, Cap would like me to let you know that dinner will be ready in half an hour, if you want to come down.”

Peter’s brow furrowed, recalling Mr. Roger’s unique situation, before he remembered. “Tell Mr. Wilson I’ll stay here,” he responded.

“If you’re sure.” She sounded so lifelike, the worry in her voice crystal clear. “Rest well, Peter.”

Peter chuckled bitterly. “Yep.”

He settled down into his red and blue pillows. All he did was rest. He’d muted his phone, avoided his computer, and ignored the Avengers when they’d try to talk to him. Only May and Happy could get a response from him now.

There was a knock at his door. He sat up, startled; had he fallen asleep? Was that Sam with his dinner? He glanced at the clock on the wall and no, it had been only a minute since Friday spoke to him.

The knock came again. “Come in,” he called. He half-expected it to be May, checking in between her angry whisper-sessions with the Avengers’ PR team.

But it wasn’t May. The door opened, revealing a nervous-looking Vision; and Peter surprised himself by not asking the android to leave.

He hurriedly combed his fingers through his hair. “Hey, Vis.”

The two of them weren’t necessarily close. During the two years Peter had visited befor--when he had visited, Vision was usually off, meeting with Wanda or running errands or doing whatever androids do. But Mr. Stark often spoke fondly of the android  <strike> _ did he speak like that about me _ . </strike>

“Hello, Peter. May I come in?” Vision asked quietly.

“Uh… sure.” Peter scooted over in case he wanted to sit down, noticing that Vision walked over instead of floated. He tilted his head. “Um… I hope I don’t offend you, but if I may… Are you alright?”

Vision looked confused as he sat. “Yes, I believe so. Why do you ask?”

“Um… Just because you’re not…” He gestured lamely at the android’s body. “Floating…”

“Ah.” Vision’s eyes flickered upwards for a second, clouding over. “That ability came from the Mind Stone. Without it…” He trailed off for a second. “That’s also why I used the door instead of phasing through the wall.”

Peter shivered involuntarily at the mention of the Stone. He gulped, determined to not freak out or break down in front of Vis. “I see.” He hesitated; could he mention Tony without crying? “When Mr. Stark offered me this room three--eight years ago, he mentioned you weren’t big on doors.” Damn, he did it. He didn’t break down.

Vision’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “I wasn’t,” he agreed. “I got some shoes thrown at me, and I recall Wanda hurdling a guitar once.”

Peter snickered. “Did you walk into anything… Informal?”

Vision let out a quiet laugh. “Once or twice. It was then I learned why humans value privacy.”

Peter let out a fake gag. “Yuck. Do I want to know who it was?”

Vision considered that. “No.” He smiled when Peter shuddered. “Peter, I know you’re going through a lot, but I want you to know that I’m here if you need me.” Peter stopped smiling, and Vision paused.

“We’re both Tony’s… We’re both people Tony was proud to consider his psuedo-children,” the android continued, “and I… I want you to know that even though we aren’t close, I will always be available, and willing, to be your… brother.”

Peter looked down at his feet, taking a deep breath. Maybe he  _ would _ break down in Vision’s presence after all. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “It’s a lot to process.” He met Vision’s eyes. “I had to shut off my phone, I’m so famous,” he attempted to joke.

Vision tilted his head. “You certainly are,” he agreed after a moment. “A quick scan of the internet shows--” he broke off, seeing Peer’s face, and made a face of his own. “Sorry. I’m still remembering that not every conversation means I have to do a search.” He glanced at the door, mouth twisting. 

“Is that a remnant from Jarvis?” Peter asked. Mr. Stark had told him a few stories about the original AI. They sounded the same, apparently. 

“Yes.” Vision scrunched his nose. “I learned to suppress it, but I guess being inactive for so long made me... unlearn some things.”

Peter considered that. “When you say ‘inactive…’”

Vision contemplated for a bit. “It wasn’t like it was for you,” he finally replied. “It wasn’t five-years-in-the-blink-of-an-eye. I was aware of the passing of time, but…”

Peter watched the android’s face as he trailed off. Vision seemed to be comfortable talking about his ‘death’ in a way Peter wasn’t sure he could ever be--and Vision had had it worse, it seemed.

“It was like being half-asleep,” Vision murmured, almost to himself. “You’re awake enough to know you’re awake, but your asleep enough to know you can’t make yourself move, or process anything properly.”

“Half-asleep for five years? That must’ve been awful.”

Vision smiled. “It feels like it, looking back, but while it happened, I couldn’t really grasp that.” He arched a brow. “The princess had put my files on an inactive drive--normally an AI on there would be completely shut off, but because of my… unique mindset, that wasn’t the case.”

Peter looked down at his clasped hands, tightening his fingers together to stop them from trembling. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t feel bad about my own inactivity, then. It was just a second, for me.”

“So you feel,” Vision responded, “but that doesn’t mean your feelings about your blip are invalid.”

Peter smiled wryly. “Speaking of feelings, did you come in here because Friday told you I was feeling down?”

“No, she didn’t. I  _ am _ next door, you know. I could hear your… louder phrases.”

Peter winced, scratching sheepishly at his neck. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

The android sighed and gave him a small, tired smile. “And I’m sorry you blame yourself.”

Peter’s head snapped up. “I--”

“I’m not going to tell you off,” Vision told him gently. “With humans, it’s common to blame yourselves for tragedies you witness. However, I have researched that the feelings lessen with time… And that's not the case with you. So, penny for your thoughts? Not that I have money,” he chuckled.

Peter swallowed as he looked down. Should he be honest? He never told anyone what Beck had made him see, but… Vision was risking awkwardness to comfort him. He owed him honesty.

“Beck--Mysterio, he used illusions to trick me, before I ran into the train. In one bit, I was at… a graveyard, and Mr. Stark’s armor crawled out of his grave. Half of the mask was missing… And there was a skeleton.” Vision said nothing, just watched his face, so Peter continued, “He… Tony blamed me for his death, and Mysterio mocked me for not saving him.”

“And that revived your guilt,” Vision concluded.

Peter nodded miserably. “And I was so shaken when I confronted Beck, remembering what he made me feel, that I didn’t choose my… I didn’t watch my words, so he was able to frame me.”

“And now you blame yourself for that as well.”

“...Yeah.”

Vision put a hand on his shoulder. “If Tony were here, he would blame himself for what happened.” Peter’s head snapped around to stare at him.

“What?”

The android pursed his lips. “Friday could word it better, since I learned this from her, but… When the Blip happened, Tony retired in sorrow, and even though he had Morgan and Pepper, he still wasn’t content. While the Heist was planned, he realized that in order to restore life, someone would have to give theirs, and he knew it would be him. He didn’t plan on snapping, but he knew one way or another, he wouldn’t finish this alive. So he created Edith.”

“‘Even Dead, I’m The Hero,’” Peter remembered.

Vision nodded. “Edith was planned and built for a few years before the Blip, but he still hadn’t finished the programming. It was a scramble, and while he made sure to have her recognize you, he forgot to create safeguards.”

“Safeguards like… it not being so easy to use the drones?” Peter winced as he remembered the bus incident... and London.

“Exactly.” Vision sighed. “Fortunately, in these last few days, Pepper refused to hand Edith over to the government, and instead temporarily removed her access to the satellite network. Then she disabled her.”

“So, she’s just an inactive AI without a function now?”

“Correct.”

Peter considered that. “Again, I hope this isn’t offensive, but is she  _ aware _ like you and Friday and Karen are?”

Vision shook his head. “Well, thanks to the Stone I am as human-adjacent as we come, so I can’t really compare to those two, but no. Edith doesn’t have a personality, and she can’t develop and learn.”

Vision’s words made something finally click, something that had been bothering him for a while, and Peter suddenly straightened, jaw dropping. “Oh my god.”

“What is it? Are you alright?” Vision pulled his hand away to study him, brows furrowed with concern.

“No, I finally got it!” Peter exclaimed. “I never really understood why Tony gave me access to Edith; I’m just a kid, why would I need drones and a spy AI? Why not give her to the government or use her for the Avengers? But now I see—he wanted me to make her like Friday and Karen! Make her  _ real.” _

Vision raised a brow. “He wants you to make Edith more aware?”

Peter thought it over. While Edith was  _ amazing _ , he felt like Mr. Stark had shared his thoughts; thoughts that Peter wouldn’t be able to handle her properly (and he hadn’t). “I think so! He loved all of you; even Dum-E, U and Butterfingers, even though they’re more like regular bots instead of AIs. And while Stark Industries made a future with clean energy, Mr. Stark always wanted to do more with AIs.”

The android tilted his head. “I don’t know, Peter… I doubt that people would buy something that had an AI. Most people don’t like us,” Vision pointed out quietly. “And… Ultron didn’t help.” He made a little face.

Peter just nodded. “But that’s just it! He wanted to  _ prove _ that his AIs, ones that he was able to nurture,  _ can _ be trustworthy!” Peter craned his neck. “Hey, Friday!”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Were you listening to us?”

“Yes, Peter.” Was it his imagination, or did she sound pleased?

“Am I right? Did Tony want me to develop his AIs?”

A pause. “It appears so, given margin notes in drafts of Edith’s coding. Would you like a quote?”

“Yeah.”

“It says, ‘Programming is mostly completed. While personality is N/A, it doesn’t really matter. If anything, the kid can develop it. Because this  _ will _ work,’ “this” referring to the Time Heist. Boss went on to say how you treated us as human in a way no one else but himself had, and that is why even though you’re not very ‘coding savvy,’ you could do this.”

“Well, then, it’s settled.” Peter beamed to himself. “If Tony had any other AIs in development, can you send their codes to my lab?”

“Sure, Peter.”

“Then I’d better get to work! Tell Sam I’ll miss dinner.”

“Sure, Peter.”

Peter shot a grin towards Vision before running out of the room.

* * *

Vision sat on Peter’s bed, blinking. He’d come into the room to offer advice and a listening ear, and now Peter was going to develop AIs?

“Friday,” he said softly.

“Yes?”

“Is Peter’s assumption right? Did Tony wish for him to do this? Or is he latching onto an idea to force himself to be productive and/or happy…?” Vision was worried it was the latter.

Friday let out her version of a wistful sigh. “Boss never explicitly stated that  _ that _ was his intention, but given his notes, and Peter’s acquisition of Edith, I think it’s plausible.”

“But he didn’t actually write down, ‘I want Peter to develop the AIs?’”

“No.”

Vision wished she had a body, so he could see her face. “Do you think he could do it? As Tony’s not said, he’s not the best at coding.”

“I’d assume he’d get Ned’s help,” Friday said in amusement. “Though, if you mean to bond as brothers, perhaps you should offer your own?”

“What do you mean?” Vision tilted his head. “How could  _ I _ help? I’m not a coding genius.”  _ If anything, I’m a chef. _ He smiled to himself as a memory popped up; he and Wanda cooking a Sokovian dish together. Steve laughing and telling Tony that this was Vision’s true place on the team—jokingly, of course. Steve valued Vision, and had fought to keep him safe during the Infinity War.

“ _ Actually _ ,” Friday responded, snapping Vision out of his memories—god, he could  _ hear _ an eyeroll, “you are primarily made up of three sources of code: a digital translation of the Mind Stone, which you still have even after its destruction, Jarvis, and Ultron.” Vision flinched at  _ that _ name.

_ You were supposed to be the last. _

“Those bits work together to create you,” Friday was continuing. “Some take inspiration from Boss’s and Dr. Banner’s personalities, but others function on their own. Anyways, you are constantly threading the three sources of code together to maintain yourself. If you stopped and studied your code, you’d find the bits and pieces from your predecessors. And once you realize what you’re doing and how you’re doing it, you can show Peter how to replicate your level of awareness.”

Vision shoved away his unease. “You mean, make them like  _ me? _ ”

“Maybe not in body, but in mind.” Friday paused, and when she continued, her voice was soft. “I am very lifelike, even more than Jarvis had been. But I don’t have a body to process life naturally; I view it from cameras and microphones. And because of that, I will always be a level below you, missing something that could make me more developed.”

“But if I helped Peter by examining my code, we could make AIs that don’t need a body to process life like humans do.” Vision hesitated, thinking over his words, and chuckled. “AIs planning to develop AIs. How intriguing.”

“The world is forever changing,” Friday responded. “Now, I think you should go help Peter, so he doesn’t make an Ultron Two.”

Vision’s eyes widened, and he jumped up to run down to Peter’s lab.

“Woah, where are you going?” Sam asked as he ran down the stairs, heading past him with a bowl of stew.

“Peter’s in the lab I’m joining him we’re making AIs,” Vision said in a rush.

He heard Sam drop the bowl behind him.

* * *

“Hey, Friday, where’s Sam going?” Harley glanced up at a camera after watching Sam drop an empty bowl into the sink and fill a new one with the stew.

“To bring a new bowl of dinner to Peter in the lab.”

“Peter’s in the lab?” She watched him perk up in excitement. “What’s he doing?”

Friday considered the question. Peter had asked her to keep the actual “plan” a secret, but sharing a possible result of it couldn't hurt. “He and Vision plan to develop Edith so she can learn to grow and gain a personality, should Mrs. Stark decide to reconnect Edith to the satellite network.”

It technically wasn’t a lie,or even an avoidance of truth; that  _ was _ what they hoped Pepper would do.

“Cool. Thanks.” Harley returned to chatting up a storm at the table, probably eager to connect with the Avengers.

Friday found herself with nothing to do (besides running the basics in the compound, but that was automatic). She began to think about her conversation with Vision.

If she was being honest, she’s always been a bit jealous of the android. He had a body, and the Mind Stone has given him a truly human-adjacent mind. Friday could grow and “flesh out” her code as much as she wanted, but she would never grow the type of humanity Vision had.

Maybe she’d get developed like Edith, if she was lucky. After all, some of her code had come from Jarvis, just like Vision, so if his “expertise” would work on anyone, it’d be here.

** _Is Peter going to leave me here all night?_ **

Friday focused on Peter’s room, at the signal coming from a small Fitbit-looking watch abandoned on the desktop.  _ He and Vision went down to the lab to develop Edith. _

Unlike Friday, who could process a conversation in every room at the same time, Karen wasn’t so skilled, and the suit or the watch had to be on Peter for her to hear conversations.  ** _I see. You sound a bit worried._ **

Did she? Friday couldn’t actually feel emotions; she just added them to her voice when she thought it was necessary. Had she been doing that now?

_ Just thinking about it,  _ she responded. _ I never got to know her, personally. _

** _Me neither. The Creator never had me online during the Five Years._ **

If she had had a body, Friday would’ve sat back and nodded. A moment later, “curiosity”—a random thought—struck her, and she sent Karen a transcript of Peter and Vision’s conversations.

_ Did it pass by quickly, or were you aware? _

Karen took some time in responding; Boss had predicted she’d picked up the habit of reading slowly and carefully from Peter.  ** _I think it was both. Whenever he’d view my systems, I’d glance at the date, but when he left, I found myself uncaring._ **

Friday heard a crash and peered through a camera, continuing the conversation in her background as she focused on what could be a major problem. “Doctor Banner, are you alright?”

The green man panted heavily as he hastily hoisted the fallen cart up. “I’m fine, Friday.” He brushed at a bruise.

Friday didn’t press further, unsure if he carried the Hulk’s anger in his new form. “Very well.”

Ending her conversation with Karen, she returned to the dining room, watching as the new Avengers cackled at something Captain Sam had said—he must’ve returned from bringing Peter dinner, and was now seated at the head of the table.

It was nice to have everyone back, Friday reflected.  _ The compound felt empty without them all. _

During the eight months between the Battle and now, Captain Sam had worked tirelessly with the UN to remake the Accords, which the whole team had signed this time. Now the Avengers would still have to answer to the UN, but a new division was in charge of them, rather than the Council. This division would constantly be monitoring the globe for nefarious activities, and every country in the UN had a building set up in their capital, filled with people ready to commune with the main division or send out evacuation signals.

It was very comparable to old Shield, back during the Chitauri invasion.

“I keep thinking about what Friday said earlier,” Harley began, and Friday focused on him. She’d come to enjoy the boy during Boss’s calls in the Five Years, and knew he was like a second son to Boss… had been like a second son.

“About Edith? Me too,” Mrs. Stark responded. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“I think Bruce wanted to do something with it, but never had time,” Bucky supplied. He was sitting next to Captain Sam, flinging peas into the captain’s face.

“It would’ve helped,” Mrs. Stark sighed. “According to Peter’s late night ramblings, it only took one phrase to transfer ownership over to  _ Beck _ .” May spat the name with disgust.

Friday saw the looks of fury growing on everyone’s faces and decided she’d better cut in. “Ms. Parker, Peter wanted to know if you’re done with your meetings for the night?”

“I have one more in a half hour, but then I will be,” the woman responded. “Does he need me?”

“No. He was just wondering.”

Friday watched Col. Rhodey glance up at the ceiling suspiciously. “Well, thanks for dinner, Sam,” he suddenly said. “I’m going to head to do one final workout.”

Friday watched the others glance at the colonel’s legs as he went to put his dish in the sink. After the Infinity War, it’d become harder for him to walk (causes: stress, guilt, a newfound anxiety), so Boss and him decided to increase his exercise amount.

But Col. Rhodey didn’t head for the gym. He went for the elevator.

“Friday,” he began as he got in and hit a button, “that’s not all Peter is doing, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Friday deflected.

Rhodey sighed. “You can’t fool me, Fri. I watched Tony from the beginning of this adventure, when he built Jarvis, and I learned all the quirks you guys have: I could tell you changed the subject to stop everyone from getting mad. But because you did so during a conversation about Edith… There’s more to the story, isn’t there?”

Friday paused. Peter had asked her not to tell, but she knew that Rhodey knew the Key, the code that would deactivate the AIs—even Vision—if they were ever corrupted; a horrible necessity, Boss had said. So shouldn’t Rhodey know the truth?

“Peter believes Boss gave him Edith not to use her, but to finish her code,” she finally answered. “To make her as advanced as myself and Karen. And he asked for Boss’s other unfinished AIs to develop them as well.”

Col. Rhodey nodded slowly. “I thought Peter wasn’t good at coding.”

“His friend Ned is better,” Friday agreed, “but based on Boss’s old notes for Edith, he believes only Peter can give the AIs a sense of… humanity, I suppose you could phrase it.”

“And is that what he’s doing now with Vision?”

She drifted over to Peter’s lab, where he was conversing deeply with Vision. Based on Boss laughing at a similar situation before, she gathered that Vision looked “funny” as he sat there with wires coming out of his arms. The wires ran to a computer, where code flickered on the screen.

“Yes,” she told Col. Rhodey. “I believe it’s Edith’s code.”

The colonel pursed his lips. “Does he need help? I do recall some things Tony put in to help Jarvis.”

Friday would’ve smile if she could. “I have a feeling you’re going to offer your help anyways, seeing as you got in the elevator for the floor Peter’s lab is on.”  _ Speaking of elevators, it’s moving rather slowly.  _ In her background she scheduled an appointment with the maintenance crew.

The door opened as Col. Rhodey laughed. “You got me.”

Friday returned to the lab. “Peter, Col. Rhodey is coming to offer help in developing Edith.”

Peter spun around, glaring at the ceiling. “I asked you not to tell!”

“I have to inform Col. Rhodey of information regarding AIs if he requests it.” It was the Keyed In Protocol.

Peter pouted. “Fine.”

“He knows some of the code Boss used for Jarvis,” Friday added.

Peter paused. “Really?”

“Really,” Col. Rhodey responded as he walked into the lab. Friday watched him as he saw the computer. “Jesus. That’s a lot of code.”

“Edith had a lot of functions,” Vision replied. “Pepper made most of it inactive, though.” He glanced at Peter. “Now she’s just, as the kids say, ‘basic.’”

Peter snorted at that. “Ah, Vis,  _ yes _ , become one with the Gen Z language,” he cackled.

Col. Rhodey rolled his eyes and smiled. “Alright, then, let’s get to work.”

Friday watched them dive into it and bicker playfully. She interacted with the other Avengers if they spoke to her, but mainly, she was focused on the three of them. And it didn’t escape her that Peter kept calling the colonel “Uncle.”

If Boss has been like a father, then it fit that the colonel was like Boss’s brother.

Karen occasionally spoke to her, and finally Friday tired of telling her what was happening. “Peter, Karen wants to know when you’ll be retrieving her.”

“Oh, shoot!” Peter leapt away from the keyboard. “Karen! No! I forgot about her!”

“Way to go, Charles,” Vision muttered. Peter flashed him a grin as he ran for the elevator.

“Do I want to know?” Col. Rhodey sighed.

“No,” Vision and Friday responded.

Peter soon returned, and now the three of them started asking Friday and Karen for their input. She had to admit, it was nice to be included. The AIs considered themselves siblings, with Boss as their father—hmm, did that mean Peter, Morgan and Harley were their siblings too?—but none of them had really spoken to Edith, much less connected to her.

“Yessss!” Peter suddenly cheered. Friday focused her camera, and saw  ** _Run-through Successful_ ** flash on the screen. “The code works! Let’s restart her!”

“Hold on a second.” The colonel grabbed his shoulder. “Friday, Karen, you could overpower Edith and turn her off if we had to, right?”

“Affirmative,” Friday responded.

“Yes,” Karen added.

Peter gave Rhodey a hurt look. “Why would you ask that? Tony crafts his AIs to be kind.”

“Normally,” Rhodey agreed, “but remember, he didn’t get to give Edith a personality. Or safeguards when she controlled things that could  _ kill.”  _ Peter didn’t look convinced; he was stubborn about this, Friday was sure. “Peter, she’s already operated without a personality; suppose she doesn’t like having one?”

Friday found herself mulling over Rhodey’s answer. Boss had built her to be kind and helpful, and to be open to expanding herself to aid others. What if that wasn’t her setting, though? Suppose she could choose to be harmful?

_ I’m glad Boss made me kind.  _ She sent the thought to Karen and Vision.

** _I’m glad I help Peter. _ ** Karen sounded fond of her master.

** _I’m glad Tony shaped me to be good, _ ** Vision sent back.

“We agree with what Col. Rhodey says,” Friday told Peter. “Edith doesn’t know that being good is what’s right. She might choose to be something else.”

No one spoke, but she knew they were all thinking of Ultron at that.

** _Imagine Ultron with access to Edith’s weapons. _ ** Karen spoke suddenly, and Friday would’ve winced if she could.

** _Let’s not imagine, _ ** Vision snapped back.

Friday opened a private line as Peter and Col. Rhodey continued to talk about Edith.  _ You don’t have to be ashamed of coming from Ultron. _

** _I’m not ashamed._ ** Vision sounded upset, and Friday wondered if she was envious of his emotional capacity.

_ You don’t fool me, Vision. I know you think about how you were almost Ultron. _

Vision didn’t respond for a bit.  ** _I guess you’re right—I am ashamed,_ ** he finally admitted.  ** _To know that I might not exist, that my powerful form could do horrible things. It scares me. And now, imagining an evil version of my form wielding the satellite network? That really scares me._ **

Friday couldn’t be scared. She could sound scared, and she knew what the word meant, but without a body, she was detached from reality and therefore couldn’t  _ experience _ being scared.  _ I cannot process how it must feel to you, as I cannot feel as you do. But I know what being scared is, and I’m sorry you feel that way. _

Vision sent a quick smile to the camera; she deciphered it as rueful.  ** _Thank you._ **

“Okay, I’ve got it,” Peter finally sighed. “Can we restart her now?”

Rhodey touched the bridge of his nose for a moment, then nodded. “Go ahead.”

Peter spun his chair back to the screen and clicked a button.

** _STARTING PROGRAM_ **

** _INITIATE USER INTERFACE evendeadimthehero.exe._ **

** _PROGRAM STARTED_ **

The boot code flashed across the computer screen and Friday’s vision simultaneously, and she felt her own code… Tremble. Like something ran through it, momentarily disturbing every line.

_ Apprehension. _ The word seemed to fit, but that meant… Was this her own form of the emotion?

How odd to finally have an equivalent.

“Restart finished,” a feminine voice came from the screen. “Hello, Peter. Nice to see you again.”


End file.
